


Peril High

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Gen, Inspired by GIF, Introspection, Kind of but not really Sterek-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Derek's mind between taking the bullet from Scott and burning the Wolfsbane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peril High

It’ll be easy to just fall away, let the poison reach his heart and end it all. At least he wouldn’t be alone, no more phantoms screams haunting him.

He feels weightless and heavy; is a wonderful feeling, is a terrible pain. His body is fighting but his mind is somewhere else, where there is no burdens of past mistakes.

 

_“Redeem yourself, guilty sinner, lover, brother, son of no one anymore._

_Bathe yourself in the blood of those who scorned you and hurt you, bled you and left nothing but a shell.  
_

_Rebuild yourself, out of bones and ashes.  
_

_Rise again, feed yourself sorrow, feed yourself blame, call on your Mother, your den…”  
_

He…could just…oh! _  
_

 

It’ll be easy to just fall away and let the poison reach his heart, just end it all, yet, he rather not.  
  


There’s a voice that echoes his name tethering him to the Land of the Living; there’s a promise in his bones to the ghosts of his fallen kin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on Borrowed Land's 3rd chapter, short stuff works for my brain right now.
> 
> (http://stilesed.tumblr.com/post/48482358428) ---- gif


End file.
